


Fi Discovers Pee

by Oddity_Cheese



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bladder Expansion, Bloated Bladder, Desperation, Dress, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Thigh High Socks, no panties, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddity_Cheese/pseuds/Oddity_Cheese
Summary: Fi drinks to find out what things taste like, but unknown to Fi, her inner workings start to work
Kudos: 14





	Fi Discovers Pee

Many would be surprised to learn that Fi has a digestive system and urinary tract. While in the process of creating Fi, Hylia knew that there was a small likelihood that she would want to try food or drink at some point during her travels with the hero, so a digestive system and urinary tract were added so that food and drink would be able to leave Fi’s body without causing too much trouble. Due to how little else is in Fi’s body, Hylia was able to make Fi’s bladder much larger than that of a human, able to hold at full capacity, roughly 4 gallons, for up to twenty four hours if needed. This was done to inconvenience the hero as little as possible when Fi was travelling with him. But Hylia never told Fi of her bladder, or how it worked for that matter. As a result, when FI was put to rest in the Goddess Sword, she went to rest fully unaware of her bladders capabilities, or the feelings that came with holding, for thousands of years.

***

Link was browsing the wares at the Bazaar in the center of Skyloft. After his adventures in Eldin Volcano, Link was in dire need of some new tools, potions, and upgraded gear. Having come in to the Bazaar from the East entrance, Link’s first stop was the potion shop. 

“Ah, Link! Great to see you again!” exclaimed Luv, the potion shop proprietor, “Here for some more potions, hmm?”

With a nod, Link went to looking at the potions in stock. Heart Potions, Air Potions, Stamina Potions, Guardian Potions, and Revitalizing Potions. While debating with himself about what potions he should buy, Fi came out of the Goddess Sword to have a look around the Bazaar. She had been here once before, but not for very long. Link only stopped by to buy a potion and upgrade his shield, which took all of ten minutes. Not enough time to have a good look around the place. Now that Link was taking his time with choosing potions, Fi had a gander around the place. A small little man with beady eyes sitting behind a crystal ball, a young lady behind the Item Check stand taking glances at Link, a tall thin man with a mischievous smile at the Gear Shop, and a big, burly man at the Scrap shop. Nothing particularly caught Fi’s attention until she looked back at the potion shop. Diverting her attention to the proprietor, Fi noticed the brightly colored potions. She hadn’t given them a good look before, as her previous venture here was short lived, but now that she had time to take a good look at the potions, she found them mesmerizing. The colors so bright and different. The smells unique and varied, but all pleasant. Some of the potions bubbled, making deep satisfying pops. And Fi could judge by the way the potions moved and looked what they felt like, some viscous, others the opposite. But of the five senses the only one Fi couldn’t pinpoint was taste. She knew from watching Link eat that things that looked, smelled, sounded, and felt horrendous could taste absolutely delicious. To fill in the last data point, Fi needed to drink the potions.

“Master? I would like to try the potions.”

Link gave Fi a puzzled look, and Fi knew she had to explain her motives. 

“I have been able to determine four of the five senses for these potions; sight, sound, smell, and touch. But I cannot analyze tase without trying the potions, as past studies have shown that not all things taste as how the look, sound, smell, or feel.”

Link’s brows furrowed. He wanted to help Fi in her studies, as he found enjoyment in doing so. But buying all of those potions would be expensive. He had the rupees to buy eight potions, but if he did buy one of each potion, that would mean he wouldn’t have any potions for the next adventure. But if he bought two Heart and Stamina potions, and one of the rest of the potions, he wouldn’t have enough rupees to buy everything else he wanted to get during this shopping trip. After about a minute of inner debate, Link decided on helping Fi, thinking he could make up the lost rupees in the next adventure he went on. He would just have to be a bit more careful. Link conveyed his answer to Fi with a nod.

“Thank you, Master.”

Link set out to buying the potions, passing the bottle to Fi with each purchase. Although she didn’t have hands, Fi was able to use telekinesis to pick up lighter objects, such as a bottle, when they were in between her cloth like appendages. First bottle to her lips was filled with Air Potion. The blue liquid tasted sweet, possibly filled with many sugars. It was also carbonated, the bubbles tingling Fi’s mouth as she drank. The first bottle was down in seconds, Fi content with the taste, and excited to try more. Handing the bottle back to Link, he in return gave her a bottle of Stamina Potion. Quickly finding its way to her lips, the contents of the bottle entered Fi’s mouth. This drink was very smooth, and went down quite quickly. It had little flavor, with a light after taste of something Fi couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but she assumed it was some sort of vegetable. Not as happy with this drink, she passed the bottle back, and received a new one, still excited for what was ahead. The next potion was a Revitalizing Potion, which was very viscous compared to the previous two drinks. While this potion was very sweet, it also had the same after taste as the Stamina Potion, which dampened the experience somewhat for Fi. Next potion to enter Fi’s mouth was the Heart Potion. This potion was smooth, smoother than the Air Potion, but the sweetness it contained was much more subtle, which Fi enjoyed. The last potion for Fi was the Guardian Potion. As it touched her lips, Fi fell in love with it. It was a little less viscous than the Revitalizing Potion, which was very much like a syrup. The Guardian Potion was the perfect level of sweet, with a slight bitterness as a change in flavor. Fi drank faster, she didn’t want the experience to end. But Fi soon drank the bottle clean, much to her disappointment. Handing the bottle back to Link, she stared longingly at the vat of Guardian Potion.

“Master? Could you buy me an extra bottle of Guardian Potion for later?”

Link looked at Fi in surprise; he didn’t expect her to like the potions so much as to what some for later. Normally he would’ve said yes, but he was running low on rupees, and he needed to buy some other things. Seemingly realizing this, Luv chirped up.

“You know what? This one’s on the house.” She said as she filled up an extra bottle full of Guardian Potion. ”You’ve helped my business out a great deal today, so I might as well return the favor.”

Luv handed the bottle to Link, and he took it with a grateful nod. Fi followed suit with a bow and a ‘Thank you’, before both her and Link went out to continue their shopping trip. As Fi floated behind Link, the potions made their way to Fi’s bladder.

***

Link had decided to stay in Skyloft for a few extra days before heading off to Lanayru Desert. While Fi herself was unsure of his motives, she could only assume it was because he wanted to stay around water for a few more days, and research as much as he could about the place before he went there. He did a similar thing with Eldin Volcano, and the extra studying on the place paid off, as Link was much quicker at overcoming environmental obstacles and enemies, so Fi was fine with waiting a few extra days. On the second day of the wait, Link and Fi took a trip to the Lumpy Pumpkin. While Link had gone before, Fi had yet to go the Lumpy Pumpkin, and was unaware of what it was. Upon arrival, she had deduced that it was pumpkin themed in some way, possibly a pumpkin themed restaurant, pumpkin store, or pumpkin farm. As she inspected the place closer, it seemed all three were correct to some capacity. Upon entering the Lumpy Pumpkin, Fi noticed the people, furniture, chandelier with rupees on it, and the soup. Fi stopped to stare at the soup. It was a bright orange color, obviously hot with the steam rising from it. She could hear it as it sloshed around in customer's bowls, and it smelled like a sweet pumpkin. But, Fi found herself in the same delima from the other day with the potions; she couldn’t pinpoint the taste. She stared at the soup as she followed Link to the counter.

“Hello Link!” Pumm, the shop owner grunted, “Welcome back to the Lumpy Pumpkin! What’ll your order be today?”

As Link was about to order, Fi stopped him to ask a question.

“Master, could you buy me some of the soup?”

Link turned to Fi, nodded, then turned back to Pumm.  
“Uh… What size would you like… ma’am?” Pumm inquired.

“What size options are available and what are they for?” Fi questioned back.

“Well… the sizes are for the soup. How much soup you want. The sizes are small, medium, large, and extra large. I get the feeling Link will want the large.”

Link nodded to this guess before Fi responded to Pumm’s initial question. 

“I will take the size extra large.”

“Oh really? Think you can handle it?”

“The sizes you have given are very vague, so I cannot have exact measurements. Assuming you serve similar bowls to that of the rest of the population, your proposed extra large size should be about three times larger than the average bowl.”

“That uhh… ok.”

Pumm set out to get to work on the orders, while Link and Fi went to a nearby empty table. While they were waiting for their orders, Fi gave another gander around the inside of the Lumpy Pumpkin. She was curious about the rupees on the chandelier, as it seemed that it could easily be knocked down by banging on the walls a few times. While debating the effectiveness of hiding your valuables on top of the chandelier, Fi’s concentration was broken by a female voice.

“A large for you Link… and an extra large for your... lady... friend.” 

Fi turned her attention to the voice to see the waitress of the Lumpy Pumpkin, Kina, serving their soup. Her calculations on the size of the soup were off by a bit, but it was about the size she had estimated. The extra large was roughly three times larger than the average bowl. Fi lifted up the bowl, and began drinking the soup. The taste was surprisingly sweet, surprising to Fi as she assumed it would have a similar sort of taste to the Stamina Potion she drank the other day. There were little tastes of bitterness here and there that slightly threw off Fi, but she enjoyed the soup quite a bit. She drank and drank until the bowl was empty. Placing the bowl the table, she looked at Link, who had a look of mild surprise on his face.

“That was a satisfying soup. Thank you for buying it for me Master.”

Link nodded, and went to town on his soup. When he was done, he left a small pouch of forty rupees on the table to pay, and both he and Fi left the establishment to head back to Skyloft. Little did Fi know, about 128 ounces of soup was rushing to her bladder.

***

The day before Link was to set out to Lanayru Desert, Link and Fi went to the lake in Skyloft to fill up some extra bottles with water. He was heading out into a desert, who knew how long it would be before he drank water again when he reached there. While watching Link fill up the bottle, Fi noted how many of the creatures she had seen thus far seemingly needed water to survive. She stared at the water and started to do the same test she had done with the potions and soup prior. The water had no color, no smell, no feel, although it did have a sound. Confused, Fi lowered her body so that she could drink out of the lake. The water tasted like nothing. Puzzled, Fi noticed the waterfall at the other end of the lake, and the cloud of mist at the bottom. Fi presumed that perhaps that the water from the waterfall was a different kind of water, and the mist was a reaction caused by the two different types of water interacting. She floated over to the waterfall to perform the test that she had done previously. This water shared some of the same properties as the previous water, save for the sound, which was much more violent than compared to the other water, and the feel, this one was sharp and painful. Fi was about to start the taste before she encountered a conundrum of sorts. If she went under the waterfall to drink the water, her mouth would be pelted by water, and she would have a hard time escaping the force of the waterfall. But if she put a bottle underneath the waterfall, it could be knocked out of her telekinesis pull and into the lake below, costing Link a bottle. There was also a chance that the waterfall water and the bottle could react violently, and Fi was not willing to risk one of Link’s bottles. She decided to go with option one; drinking from the waterfall by putting herself under it.

Slowly, Fi put herself under the waterfall, mouth open to catch the water. It went as she thought. The water pelted her, and went right through her. It was hard to escape the push of the waterfall, and more and more water started to fill her up. Her bladder filled up more and more the longer she stayed underneath the waterfall, expanding so far it was starting to become visible. Fi’s dress pushed out slightly to show the expanding bladder, more full than it has ever been in its lifetime. With all of her might, Fi pulled herself out of the waterfall’s grasp. She found it was an unpleasant and painful experience, but she did find out what the waterfall water tasted like; sharp. With this finding, Fi floated back to Link, three gallons of fluids now added to her bladder. 

***

That night, Fi struggled to go to sleep. There was an indescribable feeling in her lower abdomen that was keeping her awake. Fi didn’t know how to stop it, and she doubted Link knew how to either. Fi felt like it had something to do with the waterfall water she drank earlier. She noted how the area slightly below her stomach had expanded a bit, lifting her dress up slightly. Fi hadn’t noticed until a draft down there kindly told her. Fi thought that perhaps the water was poisonous, and this was a reaction from drinking it. She would’ve liked to do more testing, but she knew it wouldn’t be wise to use live subjects, so she pushed those thoughts aside. Instead she thought to check for any visible anomalies on her body that might have occurred from drinking the water, other than her extended stomach.

Fi lifted her dress up, showing the world what it was like underneath it. Fi legs were not naturally black with the green criss cross pattern, rather they were just very high thigh high socks. Fi also had female genitalia, clearly visible as she didn’t wear any sort of undergarments. Inspecting her body, Fi found nothing out of the ordinary, although it was a little hard to inspect because her stomach would get in the way of the inspection. After the inspection, Fi thought that a good night's rest would solve the problem, so she put herself into the Goddess Sword to rest.

***

When Fi woke up, she found that she still had the strange feeling in her lower abdomen. She didn’t mention it to Link, as she knew he already had quite a bit on his mind, and problems he probably couldn’t fix were most certainly something that didn’t need to be added. But before they headed to Lanayru Desert, Link wanted to make another stop by the Lumpy Pumpkin for some morning Pumpkin Soup, something Fi was very much okay with. Upon arrival at the location, the feeling in Fi’s lower abdomen now felt more like pain, and she still had nary a clue as how to stop it. She was hoping that a nice bowl of Pumpkin Soup would ease the pain. 

“Ah, Link!” Pumm said, noticing Link. “You’re back a lot sooner than I thought. One large for you and an extra large for her?”

“No, I will take just a large size soup.” Fi interjected.

“Okay, two large Pumpkin Soups coming up.”

When Fi and Link sat down at a table, Fi crossed her legs, which seemed to ease the pain in her abdomen. She took note of this, and made plans to keep her legs crossed as often as possible. Their soup arrived minutes later, and both Fi and Link went right to work on it. As Fi drank her soup, her bladder expanded more and more, well beyond the capacity Hylia had designed it for. By the time Fi had finished her soup, stomach had expanded so far that anyone with a keen eye could spot her vagina, and it was very difficult for Fi to pull her dress down, though she didn’t try to pull it down because she was aware of that fact, it was more so because it felt uncomfortable. When he was done with his soup, Link left thirty rupees on the table, and got up to leave. Fi followed behind him, and some lucky customers got a glance at what she had on display.

***

Upon arriving at Lanayru desert, Fi’s lower abdomen was throbbing in pain, sometimes so bad that she occasionally had to bend over just to relieve some pain, although it seemed to do little. At this point, not even crossing her legs seemed to work as effectively as it used to hours before. She needed to solve this pain quickly, as it was actively hurting her ability to do simple tasks.

While following behind Link through the desert, Fi was thinking of possible ways to stop the pain, but couldn’t think of anything that would work, or anything that could fix it quickly. While thinking about what Link may do, a sudden shot of liquid escaped her vagina. The flow stopped quickly, but Fi was perplexed as to what the liquid was. Unfortunately for Fi, the liquid evaporated when it hit the ground, and she wasn’t able to get a good look at it. Fi wished to see more of this liquid, but she was unaware of how to produce more. She continued floating behind Link, the pain in her abdomen still as prevalent as ever. She went back to what Link would do, and thought that a potion might help. Whenever Link was in pain, he would drink one of his potions. While Fi wasn’t willing to use one of Link’s potions to try and stop the pain in her abdomen, she did remember that she asked Link to buy her an extra Guardian Potion just for her, for whenever she wanted it.

“Master? May I have the Guardian Potion you bought me?”

Link rummaged through his adventure pouch before pulling out the potion and tossing it to Fi. She caught it, immediately opened the bottle, and started to drink. Fi’s bladder expanded ever so slightly, her dress lifting up a little more, her vagina now fully exposed. Fi finished the bottle, but the pain didn’t feel any better. Fi was getting worried that she would never ease the pain in her bladder when a gust of wind tickled her exposed vagina. More of the liquid escaped Fi’s vagina in a little spurt. Then a much longer spurt. And then a longer spurt. Soon, a river of the liquid of escaping Fi. Fi moaned at the release of all the liquid, and Link turned around to see what was going on. He saw Fi wetting herself. Link hopped onto a nearby rock to avoid the onslaught of piss that was travelling across the desert floor. Piss traveled down Fi’s socks, darkening the parts that weren’t black, and dripping from her feet when it reached there. Fi’s bladder was shrinking, and her dress slowly went back to the position that it was usually at, getting a little piss on it a well, gaining a new dark purple color on some certain low spots. Roughly four and a half gallons of piss spewed out of Fi at tremendous speeds, and she was loving every second of it. Of course, while releasing the fluid, Fi was thinking about all of this, the release, the warmth, the smell, the hold. It all felt wonderful, and she couldn’t figure out why. She also still wasn’t fully aware of what the liquid was, and made a mental note to ask Link when she was done releasing the liquid.

Roughly ten minutes later, the last drops of urine escaped Fi’s vagina, and her bladder was now empty, and weaker than it was before. The strain of holding more urine than it was built to made it weaker than it used to be, so it could still hold four and a half gallons of urine, but for only about twelve hours rather than twenty four. With Fi’s bladder empty, she turned to Link to ask some questions.

“Master, what just happened?”

Link stood shocked and puzzled for a few seconds before whipping out a pencil and paper and began furiously writing. When he seemed satisfied with what he had, Link handed the paper to Fi. She began reading all about the urinary tract, how bladders work, the different methods of holding, and the feelings that came with such. Fi also learned that it is looked down upon to wet yourself, which she was confused about, although she assumed it had something to do with cleanliness.

“Thank you Master. I will keep this for future knowledge.”

Link nodded, then began looking for a place to jump down from his rock that didn’t have piss covering it. Finding such a place, he hopped down, and motioned for Fi to follow him. She did follow, thoughts of piss in her mind.


End file.
